


Baby Deetz

by GothicDeetz



Series: Baby Maitland-Deetzes [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead People, Demon Powers, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Phineas and Ferb References, Sequel, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: A Sequel to “Baby Maitlands”.It’s been a few months since the day Betelgeuse lost control of his powers and turned the Maitlands into toddlers. What happens when Betelgeuse decides to do it again, this time turning all three Deetzes into toddler versions of themselves. How will Adam and Barbara take to taking care of three toddler versions of their friends and housemates all the while Betelgeuse tries to figure out if he should reverse the effect and return the Deetzes to their normal ages and sizes.After all, the Maitlands had no experience whatsoever when it comes to taking care of young children, did they?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Baby Maitland-Deetzes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Not This Again!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, a sequel to “Baby Maitlands” that I’ve been planning for the past three months. I just didn’t know how to write it or when to post it or if there was even going to be a sequel to “Baby Maitlands”. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave kudos and a comment. :).

It had been a few months since the whole “Betelgeuse had accidentally turned Adam and Barbara into toddlers by losing control of his powers” incident as Lydia liked to call it and both ghosts still didn’t like to talk about it but they had decided to start talking to the Deetzes again so that was good, right?

Well, Lydia still liked to tease them about it (Though she was quiet so they didn’t hear her. She decided to remain quiet whilst teasing them about it) and sometimes Betelgeuse would join in (Only when he was at the house though. This one time he was super loud with his teasing and the Maitlands had gotten so mad, Lydia had to quiet him down).

She was lucky (Him too) that they calmed down rather quickly.

One day however...

“Hey! Adam and Barbara!” Lydia shouted out loud with a snicker. “Worried you’ll turn into toddlers again?”

The Maitlands’ eyes narrowed as they turned towards Lydia, extremely angry. “Lydia Deetz!” they chastised. “Please don’t ever do that again!”

“It’s not like I do it quietly and under my breath, guys,” Lydia replied, rolling her eyes. “Geez.”

“Actually, you do,” Barbara reminded her with a laugh, suddenly a bit calmer than she was two minutes ago. “Don’t judge us but we can kinda hear you when you quietly tease us about our brief stint as toddlers under your breath.”

“Haha!” Lydia fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. “I got you to talk about it, Barb! I got you to talk about it!”

“Lydia Deetz, that is not funny!”

“I thought it was.” Lydia laughed some more. “Come on you guys. What would happen if I were to be turned into a toddler myself?”

“Probably nothing,” Barbara replied, a hint of sadness in her voice as she let out a groan and a sigh. “Cause that’s not going to happen to you.”

“But what if it does?”

“But what if it doesn’t?”

“But what if it does?”

“But what if it-.”

“Come on you guys.” Adam chose now to put a stop to what was almost an apparently long argument between Barbara and Lydia. “Lydia, we all know it’s not going to happen.”

“But what if it does? Betelgeuse said he wanted to show us something and even I don’t know what it is.”

“Consider me shocked if it’s turning you into a toddler,” said Adam, teasingly.

“Adam!” Barbara soundlessly elbowed her husband.

“What?!”

“Apologize!”

“I was only teasing her!”

“Well, it’s made her upset.”

“How did it make her upset?”

“Look!”

Barbara gestured to Lydia, who was tearing up, and motioned a hand towards her a few times. Adam looked over in her direction and saw tears start to stream down her face and he apologetically reached a cold hand out towards her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Lydia, look. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you like that. If it does happen, in which I think it won’t, then I don’t think Babs and I won’t have enough experience to take care of you as a younger version of yourself, much less Delia. The only one I can think can take care of a toddler version of you is your own dad.”

“Hey, Lyds! Hey, Babs! Hey, Sexy!” rang outBetelgeuse’s voice across the room. All three of them turned just in time to see Betelgeuse emerge through an open door to the Netherworld. “How’s it going? Oh, hey, Chuck! Hey, Debra!”

“It’s Delia!”

“Whatever! You guys all ready to see this trick of mine I’ve been preparing for a while?”

“No!” all four adults shouted at once.

“Sure! What is it?” asked Lydia

Betelgeuse didn’t even need to speak. He just snapped his fingers and in three flashes of light, the Deetzes disappeared and...in their places stood...

Three toddler versions of them.

“Not this again!” the Maitlands groaned in unison.


	2. It’s not like I meant to do that!

“What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!” the Maitlands huffed in unison as they started to pace around the room. “What do we do?!”

As they did so, Betelgeuse picked up toddlers Lydia and Delia and sat down on the couch with them. Toddler Charles tried to climb up on the couch and it looked like he wanted to be with toddler Lydia and toddler Delia. When he failed with doing so, Betelgeuse used his powers to sit him on the couch next to him and toddlers Charles and Delia began playing some sort of complicated hand game that neither the Maitlands nor Betelgeuse knew they could even do. Toddler Lydia had decided to climb her way up Betelgeuse’s back and was sitting on top of his head and playing with his hair.

Barbara stopped with her pacing and took a quick glance over towards all three toddlers and Betelgeuse. Toddlers Charles and Delia were still playing their complicated hand game and Barbara’s eyes widened when she saw what toddler Lydia was doing.

As quick as she could, she rushed over.

“Baby Lydia, get down from there!” scolded Barbara, removing the small version of Lydia from the top of Betelgeuse’s head and sitting her down in the demon’s lap. Almost immediately afterwards, toddler Lydia began to cry all the while clinging onto Betelgeuse’s suit shirt.

“I wanna play with unca Beej’s Yellow colored hair, mama Barbara!” wailed toddler Lydia as her crying became louder. “Dada Adam!”

“Oh, so you still know our names do you now?” said Barbara in a playful voice. She was surprised. Not only were Lydia, Charles, and Delia reverted into toddler versions of themselves, their mental states were also reverted to those of a toddler’s, meaning that they talked and acted the way a toddler would. Kind of similar to how Barbara and Adam were acting back when they were turned into toddlers.

Oh how Barbara and Adam still hated thinking and talking about that.

“Mama Barbara!!!” toddler Charles and Delia wailed in unison as they finished up their complicated hand game. “Dada Adam!!! Unca Betelgeuse!!!”

Adam stopped pacing as well, picking up toddler Delia, and sat down on the couch all the while bouncing toddler Delia in his arms. Barbara began doing the same thing to toddler Lydia and Betelgeuse picked up toddler Charles, also beginning to bounce him in his arms.

“Shhh...” the three of them said in unison as the three toddlers in their arms slowly began to drift off to sleep. “That’s right, you guys, go to sleep.”

As all three toddlers finally closed their eyes, Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse stood up at the same time and lay them all down on the couch, summoning an extra long blanket to cover them with. The three toddlers began to snore and suck their thumbs in their mouths, Adam, Barbara, andBetelgeuse quietly crept over to the kitchen area of the house in order to have a quiet talk about how to deal with toddler versions of their close friends and housemates.

“So,” Barbara said quietly, keeping her voice above a whisper in order to not wake up toddlers Lydia, Charles, and Delia. “We need to come up with a plan.”

“A plan to do what, Barb, hon?”

“A plan to take care of the toddler versions of Lydia, Charles, and Delia,” she harshly whispered back. “At least one of us has to figure out a way to return them to normal whilst the other two take care of all three toddlers.” As she said this, she glanced at Betelgeuse and raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?!?” Betelgeuse spurted back. Barbara raised her eyebrow even more. “Oh, you want me to be the one to figure out how to revert them to normal, do you?”

“Exactly!” grunted Barbara with a sigh. “We want you to figure out a way to revert them to normal, AS YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TURNED THEM INTO TODDLERS, Betelgeuse.”

“Barb! Shh, shh, you’ll wake them,” warned Adam as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’ll wake them.”

Barbara turned to look at him.

“Sorry!” said Barbara in apology as she returned her attention back over towards Betelgeuse. “Anyway, can you do that for us? It would probably be helpful.”

“Hmmmm... Sure, I guess. I can totes do that for you guys,” said Betelgeuse as he thought to himself.

“Thank you, Betelgeuse,” both Maitlands said at once, giving the stunned demon a hug each.

“After all,” Betelgeuse continued. “It’s not like I meant to do that!” He laughed a few times.

The two ghosts let go of him and stared at him with looks of anger plastered on their faces.

“BETELGEUSE!!” they shouted at once.

At that moment, toddler Lydia woke up from her nap and started crying.


	3. Calm Down, Little Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can find and spot all the “Phineas and Ferb” references in this chapter. Comment if you did.

“Shhh, shh, shh, calm down, little Lydia Deetz,” said Barbara quietly as she rushed over towards the crying toddler version of her and Adam’s adopted, nonbiological daughter. Adam and Betelgeuse followed suit, equally as worried about her and worried that the toddler versions of Charles and Delia were going to wake up any minute and start crying as well. “Shh, shh, shh, shh.”

Barbara brought toddler Lydia over to the kitchen counter whilst Adam and Betelgeuse sat on the couch with still-sleeping toddlers Charles and Delia to ensure that no crying would happen (It didn’t, thankfully). She focused her attention on her husband and sighed.

“Adam? Do you know what our plan is going to be? To take care of all three Deetz toddlers?”

“Hmmm...” The male ghost thought to himself for a few minutes. “It’s easy. We take care of them like we’re their parents.”

“But we have no experience whatsoever.”

“And I get that. It’s sad we died before we could have children, who knows what happened to the one we were supposed to adopt before our deaths, but we’ll figure it out together. If it’s anything like taking care of a teen-“

“That’s just it! It’s nothing like taking care of a teenager! Toddlers and teenagers are totally different!”

Adam was stunned. “Yeah. You’re right, Barbara. Toddlers and teenagers really are different. When we were teenagers, we didn’t act like- Hey! Where’s Delia?”

“I don’t know.” Barbara turned to Betelgeuse and levitated toddler Lydia back over to him when she felt like she was calmer and sleeping again. “Mr. Betelgeuse, can you keep an eye on Lydia and Charles while we go look for and find Delia.”

“On it!” As Barbara and Adam left to go and find toddler Delia, Betelgeuse turned to toddler Lydia. “I know what we’re going to do today. Do you?”

“No?”

* * *

Being unsuccessful in finding toddler Delia in any of the rooms on the main floor of the house, Adam and Barbara slowly crept upstairs to the second floor of the house in hopes that they would be able to find where she was possibly hiding.

“She couldn’t have gotten far,” said Adam as he peeked his head into a room. To his surprise, toddler Delia wasn’t there. Nor was she in Lydia’s bedroom.

“You think I didn’t know that Adam-Ah, there you are, Delia,” said Barbara as she peeked her head into Charles’ and Delia’s bedroom. “Wait?! What are you doing?”

Adam turned to look at her. “Oh! You found her? Wait? What is she doing?”

“Why don’t you come and see for yourself, Adam.”

Adam looked over his wife’s shoulder into the room of Charles and Delia and gasped quietly. In the room, toddler Delia had pushed something in front of the dresser older her was keeping her crystals and standing on it. She looked like she was trying to reach for one of the crystals on the dresser. Barbara and Adam, equally worried, rushed into the room and Barbara scooped toddler Delia into her arms.

“What do you think you’re doing, silly willy?” she asked, booping toddler Delia’s nose with an ice cold finger.

“Wondering what those things.” She pointed towards the crystals sitting on older her’s dresser. “Are.” she finished in a curious voice and gave Barbara a toothy grin.

“Those are the crystals older you keeps on her dresser, little Delia,” said Barbara with a smile on her face as she began to run an ice cold hand through Delia’s long, curly Red hair.

“Older me?” asked toddler Delia out of confusion. “That can’t be right. I’m three years old.”

“As the unexpected result of a magical accident, yes. You’re actually a woman in her forties trapped in the body and mental state of a toddler.”

“Barbara, don’t encourage her. Keep acting like she’s a three year-old girl until Betelgeuse can find a way to return her, Lydia, and Charles back to normal. Don’t. Encourage. Her,” said Adam.

“Right,” said Barbara, shaking her head a few times. “Right.”

“Now, let’s get her downstairs and back into the kitchen. I think I hear some noises downstairs and they don’t sound good.”


	4. Hide and Be Sneaky

“I know what we’re going to do today,” said Betelgeuse as he turned his attention over towards toddler Lydia. “Do you?”

“No?” was the response toddler Lydia gave him.

“How about you?” asked Betelgeuse, turning to look down at toddler Charles.

“No,” toddler Charles also said, deciding now to play the exact same complicated hand game that he was playing with toddler Delia with toddler Lydia (Who had crawled over Betelgeuse’s lap to get to him).

“I was about to suggest a nice game of hide and go seek. How does that sound?” said Betelgeuse, stopping the hand game that toddlers Lydia and Charles were playing together. Betelgeuse knew that older Lydia had taught him what hide and go seek was a few weeks ago and he was so into it, they literally spent an entire day doing nothing but playing it (No matter how many times Lydia’s parents tried to get them to stop with their game, neither one of them would and it was starting to get annoying and on their nerves).

“I WANNA PLAY A GAME OF HIDE AND GO SEEK WITH YOU, UNCA BETELGEUSE!!” toddlers Lydia and Charles shouted in unison as they leapt at Betelgeuse and knocked him to the ground all the while laughing and tickling him nonstop. “I WANNA PLAY!!”

“Okay, okay,” Betelgeuse used his powers to freeze the two of them, levitate them off of him, sit them on the ground, and then unfreeze them. They stared up at him with huge and happy eyes and gave him two extra big smiles as they clapped their hands in excitement and waited patiently for the game of hide and go seek to start up. “I’m going to be the first to count and then I’m going to look for you so hide yourselves really well, okay.” He offered them each s smile in return.

At that, toddlers Lydia and Charles took off running in separate directions and Betelgeuse turned, beginning to count.

“One,” he began. “Two, three.”

Toddler Lydia, in older Charles’s office, laughed quietly as she hid her best behind the circular desk sitting in the center of the room. “Unca Betelgeuse will never find me in here.”

Toddler Charles, hiding behind a giant potted plant in the living room, whispered quietly to himself, “He’ll never expect to find me hiding behind here.”

“Nine, ten,” finished Betelgeuse as he whipped around. “Ready or not, here I come you guys.”

He heard the sound of quiet laughing coming from the living room and began on his way towards it. Peeking his head around the potted plant that the laughing seemed to be coming from, he found and poked a laughing toddler Charles in the chest.

“Ha! Found ya!” announced Betelgeuse with a huge grin on his face.

“Yay!” Toddler Charles screamed in laughter as Betelgeuse picked him up with his powers and sat him on his shoulder. “You found me! You found me! You found me! You found me! You found me, unca Betelgeuse!”

“Yes, I found you. Now, shall we go find where little Lydia is hiding?”

With a simple nod from toddler Charles, the two of them headed off in the direction of the laughing fit that Betelgeuse could hear all the way from the living room.

They entered the office space, in which Betelgeuse could tell the laughing noises were coming from, and Betelgeuse closed the door before snapping his fingers to levitate toddler Charles off of his shoulder and on the floor. Betelgeuse moved to look behind the desk in the center of the room and he found toddler Lydia laying on her stomach and doodling on a piece of paper. Betelgeuse waited for her to finish with her drawing before tapping her on the shoulder and directing her attention onto him.

“Found ya!” announced Betelgeuse in a goofy and playful voice. He scooped toddler Lydia into one arm and sat her on his right shoulder before sitting down and allowing toddler Charles to climb up his back and situate himself on the demon’s shoulder.

“Yay!” toddler Lydia clapped in excitement as she looked at Betelgeuse from where she was sitting on his shoulder and gave him an extra big smile. “You found me!”

“Now, are either of you hungry?” asked Betelgeuse as he exited the office of older Charles and made his way over towards the kitchen. “Cause I’m sure I can find some snacks for you to eat.”

They entered the kitchen and Betelgeuse levitated the two toddlers off of his shoulders and sat them down in chairs at the kitchen counter. As he went to the pantry to find snacks for toddler Lydia and toddler Charles, he didn’t seem to notice toddler Lydia climbing up onto the counter from her chair and attempting to reach for the light. He finally figured out what snacks to get for toddlers Lydia and Charles and turned around.

“Lydia, get down from there!”

“NO!”

“Lydia, please?” pleaded Betelgeuse.

“I said NO!”

“What’s going on here?” asked Barbara as she and Adam entered the kitchen with toddler Delia in Barbara’s hands. “We heard noises all the way upstairs.”

“I turned around and Lydia was standing on top of the counter and attempting to electrocute herself,” explained Betelgeuse as calm as he possibly could.

“Oh my god!” the Maitlands immediately said at once, Adam rushing over to get toddler Lydia off of the counter and sitting her down in a chair as soon as Barbara sat toddler Delia down.


	5. Sheepish Charles, Destructive Lydia

After giving all three toddlers some food to eat, Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse all sat together on the couch and visibly relaxed, hoping and praying that the Deetz toddlers would be calm for a while. They looked over to the kitchen, seeing toddlers Charles and Delia sitting on top of the counter and playing their complicated hand game again. Toddler Lydia was also on the counter once more, again attempting to reach a tiny hand up towards the lights above the counter.

Barbara panicked again, getting up off the couch and rushed over to pick toddler Lydia up off the counter and moved her back over towards the couch, sitting down with her in her lap. Toddler Lydia giggled and started playing with Barbara’s medium length blonde, curled hair. Something that she, Adam and Betelgeuse found to be completely adorable.

As toddler Lydia played and played with her hair, Barbara turned to talk to her husband and Betelgeuse, stopping when she noticed that they were turned and looking towards the counter.

“What’s wrong, guys?” 

“Nothing,” admitted Adam, looking a little scared. “It’s just ... Where’s Charles gone off too?”

“I ... Don’t know,” said Barbara as she too looked towards the counter, now noticing that Delia was just sitting there and holding her shaking hands out in front of her. Little Delia looked to be tearing up as she stared at the spot where Charles was once sitting.

“Delia, where’s Charles?” In response, the little toddler version of their Life Coach friend pointed towards the living room and they looked towards the spot where she was pointing. There was little Charles, standing in one of the corners of the living room and staring sheepishly at them. How he managed to get into the living room without any of them noticing was a mystery, something they couldn’t quite put their fingers on.

“Char, what’re you doing standing in the corner of the living room?” asked Barbara confusedly and worriedly. 

She got little to no answer.

As she put toddler Lydia aside to go get Charles from the corner of the living room, she didn’t notice that toddler Lydia had climbed off of the couch and had toddled over to the stairs, managing to climb up them and making her way down the second floor hallway to what was older her’s bedroom. She used her tiny right hand to push open the door and toddled inside.

Barbara sat down with toddler Charles in her lap, the latter sucking his thumb, and looked around for any signs of toddler Lydia. When she found none, she turned to her husband and found him staring out towards the hallway. Wondering why, she asked him,

“Adam, honey, is something wrong? Where’s Lydia?”

He turned his attention away from the hallway and towards her, looking a little scared. It hit Barbara when she, Adam, and Betelgeuse heard a loud crash from the second floor.

“Adam, is Lydia upstairs?”

“Well, I’d presume so,” was his reply as he looked out towards the hallway again and then back towards both Barbara and Betelgeuse. “I mean, I could have sworn I heard her toddle all the way upstairs. But I don’t know.”

Another crash.

“Yeah, we better go on upstairs just in case,” said Barbara.

“You’re probably right,” said Adam as he and Barbara stood up. “Mr. Geuse, can you keep an eye on Charles and Delia whilst we go upstairs and look for Lydia?”

“You got it!” he responded.

Adam and Barbara smiled and headed upstairs together. The second time that day.

When they were gone, Betelgeuse stood up, picked up toddler Charles, and moved over to the counter with him, setting him down on top of it. Both toddlers looked up at him with curious looks on their faces and he smiled down at them.

“Who wants to teach me that complicated hand game that we saw you guys doing earlier?” he asked.

“ME!” shouted toddlers Charles and Delia at the exact same time.

* * *

Adam and Barbara finally found toddler Lydia standing on top of a chair in her bedroom, reaching a hand up towards her ceiling fan and desperately trying to reach it and turn it on. Noting how dangerous it was and the excessive amount of damage done to the room, Barbara made to float all the way up to where toddler Lydia was standing and carefully levitated her off of the chair, floating both herself and little Lydia down safely towards the ground. But toddler Lydia didn’t stay still for very long. The moment her feet touched the ground, she squirmed herself out of Barbara’s hold and made a beeline for the door of older her’s room, running directly through it and down the hall to another one of the bedrooms.

“Lydia!” shouted Barbara. “Get back here!”

When she got no answer, she turned to look at her husband.

“How are we going to catch her before she causes any more mess?”

A third crash was heard.

“That’s easy,” said Adam. “Just follow the sounds of the crashes.”

The two of them looked at each other and took off running down the same direction toddler Lydia had run, listening to and following the sounds of the crashes.

Hopefully they could catch toddler Lydia and get her downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late, I got a little sidetracked.


	6. Returning to Normal

"Catch me if you can," giggled toddler Lydia as she looked at the Maitlands and ran off quicker than before. The Maitlands groaned. They knew that they were toddlers at some point but they didn't expect it to be this difficult. Toddler Lydia was giggling endlessly as she slid down the stair rail.

The Maitlands rushed to catch up with her, Barbara plucking her off the stair rail and carrying her into the kitchen with Adam following closely behind. They found Betelgeuse sitting at the counter and playing a sort of game with toddlers Charles and Delia.

“Is this what you’ve been up to ever since we were upstairs trying to catch Lydia,” asked Barbara as she set Lydia on the counter and watched her toddle over to toddlers Charles and Delia, wanting to join in on the game. Toddler Charles didn’t want her to join in on the game, hitting her in the face.

“Charles,” reprimanded Adam, picking the male toddler up off the counter and moving him over to the living room floor. “We do not hit others. Apologize.”

“Sowrry, Lydia,” said toddler Charles, looking up at the counter and Lydia.

Barbara moved toddlers Lydia and Delia over to the living room and set them down on the floor before turning her attention onto Betelgeuse. “Bj, I think it’s time we returned them to normal. Don’t you think? I don’t think we can take anymore of them as toddlers. They’re just too much for us to handle.”

He agreed, snapping his fingers and returning Lydia, Charles, and Delia to normal. They woke up and stretched, all unaware of what had just happened to them.

“Ugh,” said Lydia as she stood up and rubbed her back. “What happened?”

“You, your dad, and your stepmom were turned into toddlers by accident,” said Barbara.

“We, like you, don’t remember anything about that though,” said Charles as he looked dazily at the Maitlands.

“Figures,” said Adam. “At least you feel the need to still talk about this unlike us.”

They sighed. They were glad everything was back to normal.


End file.
